Practice makes Perfect
by Foayasha
Summary: A collection of random one-shots focusing on the romantic relationship between Inu/Kag; each individually completed. CHPT2 - Does She Love You?: 'I mean… my love for you, its changed Inuyasha' she said, almost smiling too freely.
1. What want me to what!

You want me to what?

by Foayasha

_**Disclaimer: Standard I don't claim to own the toons from Inuyasha.**_

_**Rating T - Adult Themes**_

_'You want me to what?' - 'You heard me, bend over Wench.'_

* * *

"You want me to what?" she shrieked, with horror lacing her tone. He _couldn't _be serious.

"You heard me, bend over Wench," her best friend quipped. Really, couldn't she tell he was serious? "There's no other way, just do it, Kagome."

Her hot glare focused toward the location he had just mentioned, seemingly attempting to melt it. There was _no way_ she was going there. Didn't he know what that meant if she did? Didn't he see what she would have to _do_? Didn't he understand that if she did _that _there would be no going back? With a deep sigh she put her unoccupied hand on her hip, and redirected her hardened gaze at the boy next to her. Forming her best pout, she tried to change her fate.

"Isn't there some other way," her eyes batted at him. "I mean… I just don't think…"

Sure it started out innocent, and it had been fun, but now… well now things were getting intense. How long were they going to keep playing this _game_? Like it didn't matter the strain it was putting on their bodies. She could even feel the prick of sweat on her brow; she had over exerted herself, _already._

By this point proximity was tearing down her mental barriers that she had put in place; he was her best friend, he couldn't learn that she was also secretly in love with him. But… if she did _that_, surely… his youkai senses would notice the change in her body. This was probably the worst suggestion she had ever made. What was she thinking?

"Don't think what, Wench?" his tone firm, unrelenting. "Like I said, there's no other way. I can't change the way things work."

Watching her body twist and turn under the weight of her next move, he smirked. Who would have thought that something so foolish could have brought her so close? At least in this way he could be near her in a way that reflected his role as more than just a protector. Her scent was overpowering at the moment, and it took a bit more than his normal self control to stay at his top performance.

Their skin had already been lightly scraping together from the activity; igniting chills of pleasure to course heavily through his body, he could only dream that she had felt the same. All of the travel they had done gave her form a lithe shape, limber and supple. From this angle he was able to fully appreciate it, but now she was resisting her fate. If only she would take that next step, then he could possibly die and go to heaven.

He knew where it would lead her, and he would not relinquish the sublime opportunity it presented him. She was going to go through with it no matter what. He'd be sure of it, and be glad of it. Not that he'd admit something like this aloud; but it was turning out to be the best suggestion she had made in a while.

"But… Inuyasha, what if someone comes by and sees us," she whispered, not looking in his eye. It was a valid concern. Nobody would understand what was going on, surely they would have suspected less than virtuous activities taking place. She felt the hanyou swallow hard at her words, and she felt triumphant. There may be a possibility she could get out of this yet. "I mean… what would they think? We're practically…"

She couldn't meet his eyes as her rough words left her lips, realizing what she had almost just implied left her body even warmer than before. The creep of a flush made its way down her sensitive neck, and her body seemed to slump unconsciously as her legs lost a smidgen of their strength. Although, her own flush seemed to grow exponentially as a clawed hand found her bare thigh, trailing light and teasingly upwards.

Her eyes snapped to attention to find his gaze glassy and lidded. The sensation, the thrill she felt as his calloused digits seared upon her delicate skin, was mind numbing. He couldn't possibly know what he was doing to her; how his heated stare pierced directly into her soul; pouring slow steaming waves of heat through her entire core.

She couldn't move though, if she did… she would lose _everything_ she had worked for. What if he found out… no, she had to be strong. She could beat him at this, even if he was playing unfairly at this point. Pulling together the shredded remainders of her resolve, she focused back upon his façade, seemingly engorged with lust.

He must have been toying with her, there was no way those were his true feelings. They were friends… always only friends; never to be more, never to trespass that valley within their hearts.

"Practically what?" his low sultry tone purred lightly next to her ear. He was near enough if he had wished, he could have pulled her to rest directly on him; encapsulate her entire being, and scent within his memories for all time. "That you're practically dripping with arousal? I doubt any mortal would be able to tell. That doesn't mean I can't."

He had lost his battle to keep his hands off the alluring woman before him, the need to feel her milky skin beneath his fingertips, and if he could dream… surrounding them, was too much to bear. Leaning forward slightly, his arms pushed him upwards towards the girl who was currently entranced by his touch. That was a good sign, she hadn't shied away.

Could it have only been shock? Maybe she was so disgusted that he had felt her, that he had tainted her purity, that she was literally unable to form a hold on her body. That couldn't be the case though, she _knew_ what this would entail, and _she_ suggested it. She wanted to be near him, so she must be _enjoying_ the stimulation he had been applying.

Closing the distance between them, but careful to keep her balanced so that she wouldn't topple over, his nose brushed against the flushed skin of her collar; softly moving upward into the recesses of her neck, to where her scent blossomed beautifully. He could barely hold a coherent thought at this point.

This was it, there was no going back, she could either accept that he wanted to be more than just her protector, more than just her friend, or she could deny him. He would finally know. There was no longer a way to bridle his desires.

"I don't think you have any other choice Kagome," he lulled once more, lips grazing against warm skin as he spoke. "You only have one option."

The slight nod of her head was all she was able to actualize during his sinful torture; opening her eyes she found the small triangle ear nearly brushing her face as he teased her. Feeling a surge of spirit, she made the choice to solidify this deal he was making without words; it was better to go out in the flames of glory, rather than let the embers of her emotion fall to a slow painful death.

Seeing the appendage flicker lightly under her warm exhalations, she drew in her last breath as his friend, and lightly let it out in a steady stream. It had been directed into the canal, causing the boy, who was currently below her, to shudder violently; a light growl vibrating her body as she felt his available arm rub roughly along her thigh, under her skirt, and came to pressured rest on her full ass cheek.

She was sure that her panties were more than a little saturated, but at this point it wasn't something she was concerned about. Throbbing heat pulsed through her, while time seemed to pause in this moment. This point in time where the love of her life was pleasuring her, was acting upon his desires to be with _her_. She had always dreamed, but… never had she thought he would ever have the aptitude to follow through with such wicked acts. Never before had he ever shown such a libido; she was more than a little surprised by his forwards, outwardly lustful actions.

Looking away, and returning her eyes to location she had vaguely recalled as the trigger for this heated moment. It wouldn't be easy, and she was going to move, but she was ready; it appeared that he was more than ready. So lifting her leg to cross over his, effectively straddling her hanyou, and outstretching her left hand; when she was finished, it was firmly in place upon a yellow circle.

"Mmm, that wasn't so bad, was it," he murmured into her hair, pulling her down on top of him, in a small heap. "I think I'm the winner."

She hummed in response as he lightly attacked her throat; her head arched away prettily giving him full access to her front. His arms were all over her body, deliciously exploring her curves and dips. Her own hands began to trace light trails on his chest while she waited for the chance to delve into his own tanned skin.

"What do you mean? You fell down, not me," she managed to whimper huskily. Why were they even talking right now?

He grabbed her hips, and ground them down onto his own, raising to meet her. She felt the pressure of his own arousal; hot and firm between her legs, eliciting a groan from both participants.

"I like this game," he replied nonsensically.

"But you lost."

He growled lowly, twisting their positions so that he was above her, his eyes focused directly on her full lips. There was no wasted time as he closed the distance between them; her flushed and plump lips giving his own a fine resting place, as they lost themselves in the heated kiss. After only a moment, he broke the connection, but didn't move away. Instead he brought his allowed his passionate gaze to heat hers with its intent.

"No Koi, I certainly won."

* * *

**[~A:|:N~]**

**1691**

_**Vocab Time!**_

_**Koi - **Beloved; My love - shortened Koibito_

**_Twister - _**_yes... that is what they were playing._

So no haters, I know it's cliche. I know its been done. A girls gotta practice writing this kinda stuff. I wanted to write something... er, hot? without actually including any citrus. Sometimes those are the best moments, and so this was a first try sorta thing.

let me know what you think, i'd appreciate it.

-foayasha


	2. Does she love you?

Does She Love Me

by Foayasha

_**Disclaimer: Standard I don't claim to own the toons from Inuyasha.**_

* * *

******[~A:|:N~]**_**  
**_

Ah... haha ... ha...

Ever do something while you're drunk? Or really really tired, like in my case? Like... maybe writing up a story at 4am and then posting it without really giving any time for thought or to proof it? Herr... yeah, that's pretty much what I did with this story. I'm er... going to leave it up, mainly because I don't want to remove a chapter, but I am going to re-write this idea. I'll re-post the chapter when its done. Sorry for those who already had to sit through it's horridness. lol

-foa

-NOTE: Alright... this has been updated. So the following version is one that I edited a bit to not be so... erm, drunken tired craptastic-ness.

* * *

**This was inspired as a quick sequel to an old story by RogueandKurt – Does he love me. - I would suggest reading this first, though, it probably isn't necessary.**

_'I mean… my love for you has __changed' she said, almost smiling too freely. This was the first time that she had felt so free._

* * *

A dusting of hot embers flew into the air above the small dying fire pit when she stoked the ashy red center. Their interior warmth of the chamber had been easily sucked away; the chill night air wasn't kind to the vulnerable thin walls of the small hut. She had allowed the coals to slowly reduce in size with calm dull eyes, lost in dreary, agonizing thoughts.

In the corner of the room a small lump was quietly bundled on a futon; his white locks shone silver even in the modest firelight. He had just turned three years old, and was such a handful, but she loved him even more because of his spirit. A fighting rambunctious attitude he had inherited from his hanyou father. Though, at the moment you couldn't compare the two since the latter wasn't present.

Dusk was just barely breaking over the horizon, and as the grass mat of the hut shook open, pink beams lit up the room, causing her to wince slightly from its brightness. Her mate seemed surprised to see she was awake, though that didn't surprise her. Over the past few years she had opted to act as if she were asleep when he would return home from his… visits.

He set down a small collection of firewood that he must have gathered on his return, and came to sit by her side. No tears were apparent on her cheeks, like he may have suspected, but she still didn't focus her attention on him. Her serenity would normally have had a soothing effect on the hanyou, but he must have felt something amiss. Eyeing her warily, he reached out his arm, and wrapped it around her shoulder, pulling her nearer in a warm embrace.

"Why are you awake, Kagome?" he muttered, most likely to keep from waking their son. She didn't answer him right away, only allowing the moment to sink in. She needed to tell him; she was needed to let him know how she felt. The distress building within her was boiling over, but she never owned the resolve to follow through. Though she wasn't going to ask him to choose; not that there was a choice to make, but she was going to let him know how her feelings had… _changed_.

"Kagome? Are you alright? Tell me what's wrong," she heard him whisper after her prolonged silence. He leaned backwards slightly to look into her eyes, causing her breath to catch lightly in her throat from the worried emotions swirling in his golden gaze. They were painted boldly on his façade: worry, fear, anticipation and… guilt? How he had grown since she accepted him; openly showing his affection and worry, though his words were still frustratingly few. She shook it off.

Of course he _did_ love her too, but she slowly found that it wasn't enough. For as long as she could remember, she had tried to accept her fate. The fate of loving a man who also loved another; a woman who had died, and left her fingerprints along the seams of his heart. He couldn't forget how he loved her, and didn't understand the pain it caused the woman whose heart still beat. He didn't understand how she always lived in doubt, in the shadow of the woman he _would_ have been with. But she couldn't compete… after all, she was still alive.

She shrugged out of his embrace and slowly stood, stretching out her muscles. They were stiff and reluctant to answer her, but it was still a pleasurable sensation and an expected one. There should be no surprise that they were ridged; she hadn't moved from her hunched position for hours at this point, waiting for his return. Her mind running through the different scenarios, and chain of events her words were about to spur on.

She slowly walked to the doorway, looking back at him with a content smile, one he probably hadn't seen in years. He caught onto her silent request, and slowly followed her out of the hut; she didn't stop until the small home was nearly out of sight. They were close enough to keep an eye on it, but far enough away that yelling would not wake the small child within.

"Kagome… tell me, what's going on?" he questioned, this time a bit more urgently. When she turned to face him, his back stiffened and his ears laid flat on the top of his head. Though her expression wasn't menacing, rather it was seriously steady. He almost looked as if he would be 'sat', but the rosary had been removed long ago.

"Something happened tonight," she began, and as his worry was replaced with anger she continued, "I wasn't hurt, I was just thinking about something."

She waited a few more moments, allowing her breathing to even out, and her mind to calm to the point where she could make this explanation the best way possible. There wasn't an easy was to say it, but for her sanity, it needed to be said. When she continued, she shook her head as the words made his ears flatten even further into his silvery hair.

"While you were away, _mourning_, something happened that I hadn't expected. Something that hasn't happened before," she explained. Her eyes were trained away from him, but she could see him tense at her words. He didn't know what she was going to say, but she knew he probably wasn't looking forward to it. "At first I was sad when the pain didn't come, but then I realized that was a blessing in disguise. For the first time, of all the times I found you weren't there beside me when I woke, I wasn't upset."

His head tilted sideways for a moment in a questioning puppy like expression. Did _he know_ that _she knew_ he was off visiting Kikyo's grave almost every evening? Or was he surprised that she, for once, wasn't upset about it? Which was the better option? Probably neither.

"I don't know what you're getting at here Kagome," he said skeptically as irritation laced his intonation. "What do you mean… for the first time you weren't upset?"

She chuckled lightly at his question, continuing for his benefit. "All of these nights you have left to see her, to pay your respects. I know… that in your heart, you still mourn her death, even though you have a family with your son and me waiting for you."

He looked angry at her answer; almost as if he were aghast she would even suggest something along those lines. "I can't just _forget_ about her Kagome, she died to _save_ us… to help our cause. She doesn't deserve to be forgotten…"

He fought down his emotions visibly before her; eyes darting from her face, to the cool scenery and then the sunrise, they never seemed to stop. His hands were clenching and releasing, and he shuffled uncomfortably, muttering a bit to himself before he continued. He ground his teeth in anger with his scowl ever present, "Are you jealous of her? Are you asking me to… choose? Is that what you want?"

Her smile never faltered but she still didn't meet his expression, his body was shuddering with agitation. What did he have to be mad about? She wasn't asking him to _do_ anything; she was just letting him know how she felt. And really… he could give her the chance after all the heartache he put her through.

"Of course I could never ask you to choose, which is why I stayed here with you, knowing that I am second in your heart," she began, but before she could continue he cut her off.

"Wench, now you're just being stupid, of course you come first. I love you, and I always will, but…" he said, faltering at the words she already knew were hanging at the tip of his tongue.

"But you still love her too… Inuyasha I know that, and I'm not asking you to choose, since that would be foolish. She's dead; I'm fully aware. There isn't a chance for you to even _make_ a choice," she said firmly. "I had just hoped that over the years you would come to love me, and not regret. That one of these days you wouldn't feel remorse that your chance was lost with Kikyo. That you would finally learn being with me was the happiest that you could _ever_ be. You know… like how being with you was the happiest… is the happiest I can ever be."

He frowned at her words, which allowed her to feel like she was correct. "I could handle it if you mourned her as a friend. Though… when you mourn her, that isn't what you are feeling sorrow for. The anguish you feel when you go to her grave, for hours and hours, is born from the love that you never had… and you are unable to move forward from that regret. Don't you understand the anguish it has brought to _me_? How could I know that when you look at me…"

"Don't _even_ say it Kagome," he growled, his anger seeping out heavily into the stale air. "I don't think about you being her, and I don't love you because I'm lookin' to replace her."

"How can I know? You disprove this to me nightly when you leave. When you call out _her_ name when we…" she left the phrase painfully incomplete. Even with her revelation, and her amazing calm, she still felt sore at those memories. Hopefully from now on she could let go of that part of herself. Of course she still loved him, but she would not let his selfishness hurt her any longer.

"Kagome… I already apologized… for that. How can you still hold it against me? It was years ago…" he fumed, though the excuse seemed like he was grasping for straws. She didn't feel any positive feelings at his obvious guilt. Didn't he understand that it wasn't what he apologized for? It was the fact that it even happened. How many times had he needed to bite his tongue in the throws of passion after that? How many times had he caught himself? She wouldn't put herself in the position to be hurt any longer.

"I'm not asking you to forget about her. As a matter of fact, I'm not asking anything. I just came to let you know that I'm finally able to move forward from it. I have been able to… find a release from that part of my heart which always burned with jealously and uncertainty of your love for me."

"What?" he said… his emotions revolving erratically; anger was replaced with confusion, finally settling on fear.

"I mean… I can _handle_ your inability to let go of Kikyo's death now," she said, finally turning to face him, giving him a small smile.

"What do you mean… handle it?" he quirked an eyebrow at her.

"I mean… my love for you... its _changed _Inuyasha. If Kikyo were still alive, I believe I could see you with her, and not be jealous," she said, almost smiling too freely. This was the first time that she had felt so free. Of course she still cared for him greatly… but finally her heart felt like it had a bridle removed, a binding so tightly wound it couldn't even beat without him to lead it along.

At the look on her face, Inuyasha felt a panic that he had never felt before in the entirety of his life. Kagome's love for him… was faltering? She could see him with another woman and not be upset about it? This was something he had never thought of before. Should he be happy? She wasn't going to hurt any longer. Or should he be offended that she didn't care?

No, he wanted her jealously, her possessiveness. Didn't she understand that they held a bond which could never be broken? Even if he wanted to leave her, which he didn't, he literally could not.

And what had she said earlier? About him not wanting to be with her? Or… something about how she wasn't sure that he wanted to be with her, and only her? Was she stupid? Of course he selected her _above_ Kikyo, not secondary to her. She interrupted his chain of thought, as he attempted to sort out this revelation.

"I want to care for our son, and I don't really have interest in other men, so I'll be staying. I promised to always be by your side, but I wanted to let you know how I felt," he scoffed at her words. "What? At least now when you leave me I won't fall into despair. Do you think I was _happy_ to see you go off every night?"

He didn't answer her, only shifting his gaze away. Why _did_ he go off every night to see Kikyo? The past years he had done it nearly religiously, where he would pay his respects… on occasion he would think about what life could have been like. Of course, he was always happy to think about Kagome waiting for him back in their little hut. What did it matter that he went to see his past lover?

Alright… well that just sounded less than flattering. It wasn't like that was really how things were… were they?

"Inuyasha, I suppose… let's just put it like this," she began, although he uneasy with her tone of voice. "Let's just pretend, why don't we, that I had a lover before you."

A slight growl erupted from his throat as he _pretended,_ as she suggested, that she had ever been with another man. It brought bile up within his throat, burning his tongue lightly as he choked.

"Calm down, we're playing a game," she joked.

_'Fuck you Wench,' _he thought with a weak bitterness. Making jokes while she was spouting off her words about not loving him anymore. Didn't she understand how much that hurt?

"Just pretend that before I met you, I was in love with the man of my dreams. But… he died. Afterwards I met you, the wonderful gentlemen of a hanyou _you are_, and fell in love again."

Alright, well this doesn't sound so bad; she loves him, although her tone seemed a bit sarcastic. He just overlooked that aspect of this _pretending_. That's what was important; as long as he knew she loved him and doesn't love the other bastard anymore. He nodded to himself, and she must have taken that as understanding.

"Alright… well let's pretend again that even though you and I are in love, I still go to visit my dearly departed's grave nightly. And… occasionally I daydream about what life would have been like if he had lived, and we could still be together."

Alright… well that didn't seem so nice when she put it like that.

When Kikyo had died, Kagome got his attention 100% while she was awake. He had thought that was what she wanted. Why would it matter if he went to put the incenses on Kikyo's grave and said a prayer for her? He just felt so horribly guilty for everything that had happened. He never thought that Kagome could be jealous of a dead woman. Though… now that she put it this way… he couldn't deny that he would have felt a little fuckin' jealous.

Her next words slowed from the current lighthearted demeanor. She almost sounded broken, torn apart, and he hated what he had done to her. This beautiful woman, falling to pieces before him… he didn't even realize how terrible he had been.

"Let's also pretend that you happen to carry an uncanny resemblance to him. You weren't even sure who I saw when I said I love you, or when we made love. What if he were to come back to life… who would I choose? Wouldn't it be nice to know…" she choked at her own words, pain in her voice and tears in her eyes.

After a pause she walked over to him, allowing her slender arms to wrap lightly around him. He supported her when she whispered the rest into his neck, and he could feel the warm tears on his skin. "Wouldn't it be nice to know… that I love _you_ more than I could have ever loved him? That I already know that you and I were meant to be together? Born for each other? That even though I may still look fondly on the time I spent with my past love… I don't look back and wonder how things could have been?"

He let her words sink in slowly, and his body slumped in defeat. How could he have done this to her, for years no less? Allowing her to feel as if he regretted being with her; how could he allow her to sink into a depression so deep that her love for him could change? It had changed to the point she could let go of him if he asked.

He was an idiot.

"Kagome…" he whimpered into her embrace. "I… had no idea. I'm so… so sorry."

"It's okay now, like I said…" she whispered lowly, and he could tell that she wasn't _really _okay.

"No… please… Kagome, don't say that your love for me… has lessened," he rasped back through his constricted throat. Leaning back, he looked into her eyes. "Tell me you'll still love me. Tell me that you love me, like I love you."

She smiled at him, her sad eyes storming with emotions, "I don't know... I'm tired of hurting. Loving you like that... it hurts when I know you love her too."

He hugged her tightly, their warm bodies melding together like they always did, "Kagome, I love you first, always... _only_."

Slowly she pulled out of his arms lightly shaking her head, and wiped at the tears that had fallen from her cheeks. Clutching his hand in hers she tugged him lightly towards their hut. He smiled as she walked ahead of him, feeling like he was starting his life over _again._ How this woman could have that effect on him, he'd never know. When she reached the hut, she turned to him.

"You know, I never stopped loving you," she cupped his cheek, caressing it lightly. He looked back into her cerulean gaze, his own amber stare reflecting back as golden flecks. He leaned in to kiss her lightly, though it wasn't like the first kiss the shared, it seemed like the most passionate contact they had ever given each other.

"I have _always_ loved you Kagome. I'll spend an eternity making sure you know," he said surely, before leading her into the hut. Another thought was also on his mind at that moment, but he didn't speak it aloud. It was probably for the best, since Kagome probably wouldn't believe him right away anyways.

Yes… he loved Kikyo, but even he realized that his love for her had also _changed._ Kagome was his life, and he wouldn't ever let her forget. He loved her, and his life was exactly as he would ever wish it to be. She was never going to doubt his love for her or her love for him ever again. Wouldn't it be nice?

_Yes and yes._

* * *

**[~A:|:N~]**

**3235**

_**Vocab Time!**_

_**Love Triangles - **She loves Him, but He loves Her, but She loves... Her? It's pretty much an orgy where everyone takes it in the butt - too graphic?_

Alright... a little explanation is needed I guess... Love Triangles... Welp, I hate them.

It kills me to know that someone is always going to hurt, unless it's a threesome... but that is totally different. I read that little fic by RogueandKurt, and though I totally loved it, I was also inspired to wrap up how I think Kagome may react if she were continually treated that way. I wanted to give her the chance to not be tied down by her love for Inuyasha. Do I think she would leave Inuyasha? No, and I also don't really believe she would easily quit loving him. However, sometimes the heart can only take so much. I think that if Inuyasha really understood the pain he put her through, if he really **loved** her, he would be able to put his angsty Kikyo past behind him _enough_(I didn't say he had to forget about her) that Kagome didn't feel slighted all the time. Anyways... yeah... take that Inuyasha!

Oh, and yeah... I didn't do any editing on this. I'll toss it to my beta and get stuff fixed up sometime this week.

Yes and Yes. (does he love you?_ Yes. and_ does she love you? _Yes._) just in case you didn't pick that up.

-foayasha


End file.
